Retazos de una vida
by Escristora
Summary: Cuando la conoció, Dougal no se imaginó que aquella niña de ojos profundos y llorosos pudiera llegar a ser tan importante en su vida. Pero Minerva era especial.
1. El inicio

_Aquí vengo con una nueva historia escrita especialmente para los Desafíos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. El desafío que escogí consiste en crear un fic inspirándose en tres títulos para tres capítulos o viñetas diferentes. Los que me tocaron son "El inicio", "Instintos vencidos" y "Lo que pudo ser y no fue" y me han inspirado para presentar mi primer Minerva/Dougal._

_Para aquellos que no lo sepan, Minerva McGonagall se enamoró en su juventud de un muggle llamado Dougal, pero la cosa no salió demasiado bien. Para más información, Pottermore. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos._

* * *

**El inicio**

* * *

_**Escocia, 1944**_

Como cada tarde después de terminar con sus obligaciones en la granja de sus padres, Dougal McGregor se escabulló de su casa en dirección al arroyo cercano donde le gustaba nadar. Su madre, una mujer temerosa de Dios y que tenía pánico al agua, le había prohibido acercarse hasta allí en más de una ocasión, pero el joven de doce años la desobedecía constantemente. Él ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Mientras se dirigía a su rincón secreto, Dougal escuchó unos sollozos provenientes de unos matorrales. Durante unos segundos, estuvo tentado de darse la vuelta y proseguir con su camino, pero el recuerdo de las enseñanzas de su padre lo detuvo a tiempo. Él siempre decía que todo hombre que se preciara debía ayudar al prójimo y se jactaba de ser todo un caballero, a pesar de no poseer más que una pequeña granja en Escocia, y Dougal no iba a ser menos.

Con cuidado de no espantar a quien estuviera oculto en aquel lugar, el muchacho se acercó a la dirección de la que provenían los llantos. Cual no fue su sorpresa al descubrir a una niña menuda de unos ocho o nueve años de edad. Sin embargo, aquello no le amilanó: una dama era una dama sin importar la edad que ésta tuviera.

—Hola—saludó el joven—. ¿Estás bien?

La niña levantó la mirada y, con los ojos castaños plagados de lágrimas, observó a Dougal con tanta atención que cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba evaluándolo. La minuciosa inspección a la que estaba siendo sometido provocó que las palmas de las manos del muchacho empezasen a sudar de manera incontrolable; no sabía qué era lo que ella intentaba hacer, pero quería que terminara de una vez. Le estaba poniendo nervioso. Tras unos instantes de silencio, la chica dijo:

—Si vienes a burlarte de mí llegas tarde. Tus amigos acaban de irse.

La acritud con la que aquella frase había sido pronunciada contrastaba notablemente con la voz temblorosa e infantil que salía de la garganta de la niña y Dougal no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Sin embargo, aquella sensación pronto dio paso al enfado: ella no tenía derecho a hablarle de ese modo.

—Solamente he venido porque te escuché llorar, pero si quieres que te deje sola lo haré. No es asunto mío —añadió con tono ofendido.

Sin embargo, antes de marcharse, la niña volvió a hablar.

—¡Espera! Perdóname, yo no quería… —la desconocida se mordió el labio—. Tú no serás amigo de Mathew Kearny, ¿verdad?

—¿Kearny? Es un imbécil—la sonrisa de la chica ante su última afirmación le infundió el valor necesario para continuar—. Le gusta meterse con los niños más pequeños, cree que eso le hace parecer mayor —en aquel momento una idea asaltó la mente de Dougal—. No se habrá burlado de ti, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

—No debes hacerle caso. Seguro que, sea lo que sea lo que haya dicho, es mentira.

—No lo es—proclamó la niña con autoridad—. Tenía razón en todo lo que decía. Mi nombre es extraño y feo, y a nadie de por aquí parece gustarle. Todos dicen que soy un bicho raro y tienen razón.

El labio de la joven tembló ante su última afirmación y Dougal no pudo evitar enternecerse.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —al ver que ella vacilaba, decidió presentarse para infundirle ánimos— Yo soy Dougal McGregor.

—Mi-Minerva—añadió dubitativa.

—¿Sabes? No creo que tengas que hacerle caso a la gente del pueblo, a mí me parece un nombre precioso.

El rostro de Minerva se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.


	2. Instintos vencidos

_Segundo capítulo de esta historia. En esta ocasión la relación de Dougal y Minerva es más madura (por decirlo de alguna manera). Ambos son jóvenes y se ven de una manera distinta. Conste que he hecho todo lo que he podido, pero estas cosas se me dan mal. Ya veréis a qué me refiero._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos._

* * *

**Instintos vencidos**

* * *

**Escocia, 1952**

Dougal no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hacía más de una semana que Minerva había vuelto de aquella misteriosa escuela de señoritas a la que la enviaban todos los años y todavía no había ido a saludarlo. Vale que la última vez que se vieron las cosas no terminaron bien —o no tan bien como a Dougal le hubiese gustado—, pero ambos sabían que debían hablar de lo ocurrido.

El recuerdo de los labios de Minerva seguía _demasiado _presente en la mente del joven.

—Hola, Dougal.

La voz de Minerva lo sobresaltó.

—Hola—respondió sin volverse. Estaba demasiado enfadado como para fingir que se alegraba de verla.

Sin esperar a que él la invitase a entrar, la joven se adentró en la cuadra donde Dougal estaba trabajando y, con movimientos ágiles y felinos, se colocó enfrente suyo sin pronunciar una palabra. A pesar de no estar mirándola, él sabía perfectamente que ella lo estaba observando con sus malditos e inquisitivos ojos castaños. Y aquello no le gustaba.

—Deja de hacer eso—bufó, molesto.

—No estaba haciendo nada.

—Sí, lo haces. Cada vez que me miras me analizas y no me gusta. Además, estoy ocupado—añadió, dándose la vuelta.

Lo único que quería era que Minerva se fuera y, así, poder quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos. Bastante malo era haberse enamorado de su mejor amiga y haberla besado (y eso sin contar con que ella se fuera corriendo y no le escribiese ni una carta en meses) como para tenerla ahora a su lado, juzgando cada uno de sus movimientos. Se sentía avergonzado.

—He pensado en ti.

El corazón de Dougal se detuvo. Que ella reconociera algo así era más de lo que había podido esperar; sin embargo, y a pesar de lo que le pedían sus instintos, guardó la calma. El tiempo le había enseñado que con Minerva las cosas debían ser tranquilas y relajadas, había que dejar que ella hablara y se sincerase antes de decir nada. De no ser así, corría el riesgo de asustarla (otra vez) y no estaba dispuesto a jugársela.

—He pensado en ti—repitió la joven—, en lo que pasó y en cómo me sentí al respecto—Dougal continuó en silencio, con la sangre agolpándose en sus oídos, mientras esperaba la sentencia final—. Me gustó.

El joven se giró y la miró. Minerva estaba ahí, con sus ojos castaños colmados de temor por haberse pasado de la raya, y él no pudo contenerse más. Con movimientos bruscos y ansiosos, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con fiereza (como tantas noches había soñado con hacer desde aquel primer y fatídico beso). Y ella lo correspondió.

Atrás quedaban meses repletos de incertidumbre, dudas y temor. Ya no tendría que sentarse junto a sus amigos y familiares a explicar por qué ella y no otra. De todas formas, nunca lo entendían; donde ellos sólo veían a una joven de diecisiete años demasiado delgada como para resultar atractiva y extremadamente sabionda para su propio bien, él veía a una mujer inteligente, con las ideas claras y valiente como ninguna otra.

Y le pertenecía.

Ambos se pertenecían mutuamente.

Envalentonado por este último pensamiento, Dougal profundizó el beso. Con torpeza, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Minerva, acariciando y explorando cada recoveco de la misma hasta que ella, con timidez y paso vacilante, hizo lo propio con la de él. Dougal la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que la joven pareció desaparecer entre los brazos del muchacho. La distancia entre ambos era de apenas milímetros —no había un solo rincón del cuerpo de Minerva en el que Dougal no estuviera presente—, las respiraciones se tornaron entrecortadas y los besos eran cada vez más ansiosos. La presión en el pantalón de Dougal se hizo cada vez más palpable e insoportable y el chico sólo podía pensar en seguir adelante y llegar hasta el final. Pero no lo hizo

Porque Minerva se merecía mucho más

En un acto de suprema voluntad, con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, Dougal se separó de Minerva y la sonrió. Ante la mirada atónita de la joven —él estaba convencido de que intentaba averiguar qué la había llevado a actuar de ese modo unos minutos atrás—, Dougal la tomó de la mano y, sin mediar palabra, la acompañó hasta su casa donde la despidió con un tierno beso en la frente.

Sólo esperaba ser igual de caballeroso la próxima vez que la tuviera delante.


	3. Lo que puedo ser y no fue

_¿Pensabais que me había olvidado de esta historia? ¡Pues no! Lo que pasa es que a mi corazón romántico le costaba mucho escribir esta viñeta. No sé qué tal habrá quedado, pero espero darles un buen final a Dougal y Minerva. Vosotros me diréis._

* * *

**Lo que pudo ser y no fue**

* * *

_**Escocia, 1989**_

Dougal había gozado de una buena vida. A los veintiséis años conoció a una belleza rubia llamada Karen a la que en menos de un año convertiría en su esposa. Tras el primer año de matrimonio, comenzaron a llegar los hijos. El primero fue Joseph que, con su cabello rubio y sus enormes mofletes, pronto se convirtió en el centro de sus vidas. Más tarde llegarían su querida y dulce Daisy y la tenaz Rebecca que, junto a su hermano mayor, formaban un trío de niños enérgicos y nerviosos, a los que resultaba difícil (y agotador) controlar. Más aún cuando el trío que pronto se convirtió en cuarteto con la llegada del último hijo de la pareja: William.

Cuando llegó el momento y los chicos crecieron, se fueron de casa y formaron sus propias familias, lo que desembocó en un tropel de nietos que se adueñaron de la vieja granja familiar. Dougal supo desde el primer momento que Karen sería una abuela maravillosa y así fue. Consentía a sus nietos tanto como podía, pero no le temblaba la mano a la hora de imponer disciplina si veía que los chiquillos se comportaban mal. Sin embargo, todos los nietos sabían ―al igual que Dougal― que con un par de carantoñas, la mujer se derretía.

Sí, Dougal McGregor había disfrutado de una vida dichosa y familiar y por eso era todavía más doloroso ser consciente de que ésta se le escapaba de las manos.

Desde que le diagnosticaron el cáncer, Dougal apenas pasaba tiempo a solas. Su mujer y sus hijos se habían volcado en él en cuerpo y alma y constantemente organizaban reuniones y comidas familiares que, a pesar de las buenas intenciones, no hacían más que recordarle el poco tiempo que le quedaba junto a ellos. Y aquello lo atormentaba.

Así pues, aquel día, sentado frente a la ventana de su habitación y aprovechando que Karen había salido a comprar, Dougal no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo hubiera sido su vida si ésta hubiera transcurrido por otros derroteros. Cómo hubiera sido su vida de haberse casado con Minerva.

Probablemente hoy no viviría en la granja de sus padres ni pasearía con el idiota de su amigo Kearny por el arroyo, charlando de los viejos tiempos y de cómo ha cambiado todo. Con seguridad, tendría estanterías llenas de libros por toda la casa y nunca faltarían pastas de té en la despensa de la cocina (ni aquellas mantas llenas de cuadros que tanto le gustaban a Minerva y que, según ella, llevaban a Escocia impresa en cada puntada).

A pesar de que, durante años, Dougal mantuvo la secreta esperanza de recibir una explicación por parte de Minerva que le ayudara a comprender por qué se fue así, sin una explicación, y así poder olvidar, no creía que eso hubiera cambiado el rumbo de los acontecimientos. Cada vez que miraba a Karen, sabía que ella era la mujer con la que estaba destinado a casarse.

Lo único que Dougal deseaba cuando pensaba en Minerva, era saber que, a pesar de todo, ella también había logrado ser feliz.


End file.
